Edward Richtofen
Doctor Edward Richtofen es un científico psicópata nazi que inventó el Wunderwaffe DG-2 y, a menudo le encanta torturar y matar a sus víctimas diversas. Él aparece en Shi No Numa y en Der Riese. Pero en Call of Duty: Black Ops el aparece en los cuatro mapas zombie original, así como aparece en Kino der Toten, Ascensión y se escucha en un huevo de pascua en la call of the Dead, shangri-la, MOON, a pesar de que no Es Jugable.Su indicador de Puntos es Verde. Biografia "Cuidado con el Doc ". Este mensaje se Disperso en las paredes de todas las ciudades bajo control del Eje. El hambre puede paralizar, la disentería puede destruir, y armas de fuego pueden rasgar la carne de sus huesos, pero "Cuidado con el Doc ". Conozca al Dr. Richtofen, conocido cariñosamente como El Carnicero de sus víctimas como gritan en los momentos agonía antes de que le Quite a su luz. A lo largo de su carrera, Richtofen siempre ha estado a la vanguardia de la tortura y la investigación de extracción de información. Antes de la guerra fue un cirujano plástico callejón de atrás, que creó un ejército de monstruosos ricos alta sociedad de Weimar que le siguen y se ríen de cada broma al médico genio hecho. Todo esto se vino abajo cuando la república cayó y el partido nazi tomó el control. Para Richtofen, sus valores morales eran demasiado, demasiado liberal para su gusto. Se unió al ejército para poder satisfacer su necesidad de ver a la gente morir, poco a poco. Un psicópata incurable, que no ve distinción moral entre la muerte natural y el asesinato. La víctima es la víctima, independientemente de cómo se manifiesta su desaparición. Él tiene una colección de muñecos de peluche, la mayoría de ellos se plantean en las posiciones de terror en el instante de su muerte'.' Richtofen, Junto con Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, y Nikolai Belinski Llegaron a Un Pantano Japones donde se encontraron con zombies, una vez más. Después de una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo, el grupo transportado a Der Riese en el que luchó contra una nueva ola de zombies hasta que uno de el grupo obtuvo el Wunderwaffe DG-2 y se utiliza el teletransportador. Esto se convirtió en una máquina del tiempo y teletransportarse Richtofen y los otros tres para el Futuro, donde se ha hecho evidente que los zombies han invadido Berlín y el grupo tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir en un teatro abandonado nazis hasta que fue obligado a retirarse. Finalmente, Richtofen llegado a un cosmodromo abandonado Soviético. bajo el asedio de los zombis. Después de liberar a Gersch, el grupo transportado de nuevo. Esta vez, llegaron cerca de un buque en Siberia en 2013, pero quedó atrapado dentro de una habitación cerca del faro. Richtofen, Dempsey y Nikolai encargó a otro grupo de supervivientes para ayudarlos a reparar el teletransporte, lo que hicieron. Richtofen y los otros tres luego transportado de nuevo A Una Jungla que seria el Mapa Proximo, dejando atrás un Wunderwaffe DG-2,Quiza Indicando que Podria Volver en el Proximo Mapa Por haberse separado del Teletransporte.thumb|Vistas de Richtofen con el MP40 Alias Provado Richtofen se especuló originalmente para ser Edward, un hombre escucha en los mensajes de radio en Der Riese. Hay varias pistas ya que son la misma persona *En moon salta al vacio i pulsa rapidamente porque si no no funciona pulsa start y triangulo y apareceras en una superficie con seres extraños alos que tendras que matar pero solo uno puede ir ahí *Una de las citas Richtofen es "Si sólo se Maxis Dr. aquí para ver este ...", dijo cuando cerca de un teletransportador, demostrando que sabe Richtofen Maxis. *En las grabaciones, su voz es muy similar a la de Edward, ya que de hecho tienen el mismo actor de doblaje. *La nota secreta de "matar Maxis" (que Edward lo hace) que se encuentra en una rejilla en Der Riese está escrito en un código de Illuminati, y Richtofen a menudo hace que las cotizaciones de estar atado a los Illuminati como "Illuminati, yo trabajo para ti! *Nikolai menudo se refiere a él como Edward. *Una de las citas de Richtofen, "Fluffy, ¿eres tú?" se refiere a lo que Edward sabía Fluffy. Después de un rato, Treyarch, finalmente confirmó que Richtofen y Edward escuchado en los mensajes son realmente la misma persona. Galeria Portrait Mad.jpg|El cuadro de Richtofen en Kino der Toten Richtofen First Person.jpg|Mano de Richtofen en Black ops. Edward.jpg|Edward Sosteniendo un Arma de Rayos en Der Riese RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen Sosteniendo un Arma de Rayos en Kino der Toten Richtofen1.jpg|modelo de Richtofen 185px-Edwardrichtofen2.jpg|Richtofen en Moon 185px-IPhone_Edward_Richtofen.PNG|Richtofen en Nazi zombies para ipod Edward_Richtofen_Gamer_Picture.jpg|dan esta imagen cuando completas el easter egg en Shangri-La (xbox360) Notas *tiene una cicatriz abajo de su ojo derecho en Der rize ocasionada en shi no numa *Richtofen sufre de esquizofrenia. *Richtofen es el creador de la Wunderwaffe DG-2, la mono bomba y el dispositivo de entrelazamiento cuántico. *Richtofen es el primer antagonista jugable en la serie Call of Duty. *Richtofen tiene una hermana, aplastó las muñecas Matryoshka de ella para oír sus gritos de angustia. *Se encontró con Adolfo Hitler en algún momento de su vida. *Sus ventaja favorita es la speed cola. *De vez en cuando, en Ascensión o cualquiera de los mapas, se puede escuchar las voces en la cabeza de Richtofen. *Richtofen es parte de los Iluminati *En Black Ops, Richtofen utiliza el mismo modelo de primera persona de Hudson de la mision "Renacimiento". *En la versión para iPhone / iPod Touch de zombis nazis, encontramos un Richtofen heridos que te instruye en un tutorial antes de convertirse en un zombi. *Richtofen le agrada Nikolai. *Odia a Dempsey, esto es mutuo. *aveces cuando mejora una arma en el Pack-a-Punch, tararea la cancioncita de la ventaja Double Tap. *cuando activas los subtitulos, el nombre de "Richtofen" lo escriben como "Richtofan" en la ecena de apertura de Kino der toten. *Richtofen es el primer personaje de nazi zombies en cambiarse la vestimenta, lo hace en Ascension. *El como los demas personajes de nazi zombies (dempsey, Nikolai y Takeo) se encuntra en el easter egg de Call od the Dead. *De acuerdo con los radios que se encuentran en Call of the Dead, había comenzado a odiar a Samantha y Maxis porque Maxis no queria producir en masa la Wunderwaffe DG-2, ya que Maxis se estaba distrayendo por Sofía. *En Shangri-La y Moon, aún posee la golden Rod que obtuvo en el easter egg de Call of the Dead *Cuando juegas pantalla dividida en Moon, el jugador 2 es Richtofen y el jugador 1 es Dempsey. *al final de "el gran plan de Richtofen" en Moon, Richtofen y Samantha intercambian sus cuerpos, Richtofen se vuelve el controlador de zombis, mientras que samantha esta atrapada en el cuerpo de Richtofen. *Si juega como Richtofen en Moon con los requisitos, Richtofen tendrá la Piedra de enfoque de Shangri-La en su inventario. *El locutor demoniaco suena como Richtofen despues de que samantha y el hallan cambiado de cuerpos. *Edward es el verdadero antagonista de Nazi Zombies ya que el no busca combatir con los zombis, de hecho el buscaba controlarlos desde el principio pero no pudo por interversiones externas. *Richtofen se volvio loco cuando toco la M.P.D (la piramide de Moon). *Él tiene una obsesión por el bazo del cuerpo humano. *Su nombre está escrito en algunos libros en Black Ops. *Richtofen está muy encariñado con la MP-40. *El modelo de Richtofen esta basado en el modelo de Amsel de Call of Duty: World at War Frases *'"Oh joy! No power!"-"¡grandioso! No hay energia!"' -al inicio en Kino der toten. *'"Power power power power! It's always the first priority!"-"energia energia energia energia! es siempre la primera prioridad!"' -al inicio de Kino der toten. *'"There is no power, how suspicious... or obvious!"-"no hay energia, que sospechoso.....que ovio!"' -al inicio de Kino der toten. *'"I cannot torture my minions without power... Dempsey, you go turn it on."-"yo no puedo torturar a mis subordinados sin energia.......dempsey, ve a activarla!"' -al inicio de Kino der toten. *'"Ja, ja, the power needs to be turned on."-"SI, SI, tenemos que ensender la energia"' -al inicio de Kino der toten. *'"I smell the delicate flesh, ja.."-"huelo la delicada carne, si.."' -al matar una horda de zombies en Kino der toten. *'"Stay below me, hundewurst!"-"Manténgase por debajo de mí, perros!"' -al matar un crawler que lo ataco en Kino der toten. *'"Did you feel it? Oh I hope you did..."-'"''¿Lo has sentido? Oh, espero que si'..." -al matar en kino der toten. *"Yes, COME TO ME, minions!''"-"SI, VENGAN A MI, subordinados!" -al matar en Kino der toten. *'"Oh, it hurts, doesn't it? GOOD!"-"Oh, duele, no? BIEN!"' -al matar en Kino der toten. *'"AHH, IT SMELLS SO WUNDERBAR!"-"AHH, HUELE TAN GRANDIOSO!"' -al matar con el cuchillo en Kino der toten. *'"ZE BLOOD! ZE BEAUTIFUL BLOOD!"-"LA SANGRE, LA PRECIOSA SANGRE!"' -al matar con el cuchillo en Kino der toten. *'"Fountains of sorrow..."-"(cantando) funetes de dolor..." '-al matar con un explosivo en Kino der toten. *'"Do you like my glowing green balls?"-"Te gustan mis brillantes bolas verdes?"' -al matar con la ray gun en Kino der toten. *'"Where did it go? I don't know! Do you?"-"Adonde se fue? no lo se! y tu?"' -al matar con la ray gun en Kino der toten. *'"This is MY creation! And I will destroy it! AND clean it up!"-"esta es MI creacion! y voy a destruirlo! y limpiarlo!" '-al matar una horda de zombies en Kino der toten. *'"''Aww, the poor puppies!"-"Aww los pobres cachorros!"' -al iniciar la ronda de los Hellhounds en Kino der toten. *'"NEIN! NOT THE PUPPIES!"-"NO! no los cachorros!"' - al iniciar la ronda de los hellhounds en Kino der toten. *'"Aah, I don't like it when they lick me!"-"Aah, no me gusta cuando me lamen!"' -al matar un hellhound en Kino der toten. *'"Mommy said not to hurt animals anymore!"-"mamá dijo que ya no lastimara animales nunca mas!" -al iniciar la ronda de los hellhounds en Kino der toten. *"Go back to Maxis, Samantha!"-"Vuelve con Maxis, Samantha!"' -al matar un hellhound en Kino der toten. *'"My poor little accidents... STAY AWAY!"-"Mis pobres pequeños acidentes.... ALEJENSE!"' -al iniciar una ronda de hellhounds en Kino der toten. *'"A gift from Sam? But why?!"-"un regalo de Sam? pero ¡¿porque?!"' -al coger el max ammo en Kino der toten. *'"I'll buy you some vodka!"-"te comprare algo de vodka!"' -cuando Nikolai le vuela la cabeza a un zombie en Kino der toten. *'"Back, minions! Stay away from his vodka!"-"Voy, esbirroz! mantenganse alejados de su vodka!"''' -cuando nikolai cae en Kino der toten. Categoría:Nazi Zombies